


Everyone Likes Nutella

by Danes (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Nutella, Shenko - Freeform, mShenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Danes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Councilor Shepard lived on a colony, nutella had always been a favourite of his. Combine that with Kaidan and he will have the night of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Likes Nutella

**Author's Note:**

> wrote for tumblr because someone posted about wishing they could put nutella on kaidan haha

When Shepard had found a store on the citadel that sold nutella, he bought out the entire supply. Upon seeing the tons of peanut butter that filled the kitchen of their apartment on Illium, Kaidan had learned that he held a special fondness for the stuff.

"My mother used to make me breakfast sandwiches with it," he explained between mouthfuls. "Eating it reminds me of her."

Now he would be eating it off of him, Kaidan thought, if things went well. Shepard was going to be arriving any moment from the citadel, tired and irritable, and the first two things he went for was Kaidan's body and nutella. Mix those two things together and it would be a good night for both of them.

Still, Kaidan held some doubts. What if he had gotten drunk on the way home? He wasn't an angry drunk, no, just a very, very sad and quiet drunk. And clingy. Tonight was not the night to be clingy.

Kaidan had barely gotten nutella on his left nipple when the door opened and Shepard called out. He wasn't drunk, thank the Maker. He scrambled onto the kitchen table, knocking over empty jars of nutella, and laid himself out for his husband to see.

"Kaidan, are you in he-yurr?" Shepard stood in the door way, staring at his husband's nutella crotch. "What in the...?"

Blushing, the biotic sat up, ashamed. "I just wanted to impress you..." he muttered.

Shepard's eyebrow rose as he looked him over appreciatively. "Who said you haven't?"

Before Kaidan could blink, he was forced down onto the table by the other man's biotics as he strode cockily to him. Shepard spread Kaidan's legs so he could lick Kaidan's thigh, sending a shiver up Kaidan's spine.

Instead of being the gentleman he usually was, Shepard stripped hastily and bent over into his husband's crotch, tasting the nutella on him. Another shiver passed though him and he thrust his hips against Shepard's face, grazing his lips.

Shepard gave him a few small kisses and licks before he took his erection into his mouth, greedily tonguing for the peanut butter. Shepard's biotics had faded, letting Kaidan grab at his lover's hair and make him swallow more of him.

It barely hit Kaidan when he had his orgasm; it was like being on drugs when Shepard had his way with him. His husband swallowed his seed and climbed on top of him, wetting his erection with spit, just after licking Kaidan's nipples of nutella.

Kaidan and Shepard's voices turned hoarse as they cried in pleasure with each thrust, their breaths entwining. Shepard jolted in Kaidan's arms as he came, a breathless gasp leaving him.

When his lover found the strength to roll of of him, Kaidan met his incredulous gaze with a gaze.

"So, uh..." Kaidan stammered. "Did you like that?"

Shepard laughed and nodded. "That was probably the best sex I've ever had."


End file.
